


Dimensional Journey

by RedDragonEmperorV6



Category: Ben 10 Series, Digimon - All Media Types, Dragon Ball, Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Generator Rex, Highschool DxD (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragonEmperorV6/pseuds/RedDragonEmperorV6
Summary: The past and the future come with different good and bad possibilities. A mysterious force wants to bring darkness to the Multiverse and the only ones who can stop it are the members of the Time Patrol led by Chronoa the Supreme Kaioshin of Time.
Relationships: Issei Hyoudou/Artoria Pendragon, Wendy Marvell/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	Dimensional Journey

Chapter 1: The Trinity

Chained to the operating table, the young man could only groan in pain. He did not know how long it had been since he had been captured. Since his capture, he had been tried, tortured and forced to face other experiences.

He tried to remember how he had been captured before. After leaving his Pokémon, including Pikachu, with Prof. Carvalho the young man went for a walk and cleaned his head. And that was when the kidnapping took place.

After that all he remembered was the pain of the beatings and the syringes puncturing his skin by injecting substances into him. And then the day came when he was forced to fight another of the experiences. Unlike his, or yours because he didn't know the other person's gender, nor did he look human anymore.

The battle was like a flash and soon he was killing his opponent to survive. But he did not have time to regret the life he took, for soon another creature, which seemed irrational, was thrown at him. Thanks to that fight he had several claw scars on his chest now.

After that they knocked him out with some kind of gas and he found himself back in the cell, with some plate of gororoba. He ate in desperation and didn't even care about the taste. And the days went by with that routine repeating itself ...

At least until the day came when a voice said in his mind:

"Have you given up?"

Ash blinked and then thought confusedly,

"Who said that?"

The voice replied,

"In your head."

Ash: I'm going crazy ... Who are you?

Suddenly he lost consciousness and when he woke up he was in a rocky scene with blue and silver flames. In the center of it was a young man. He had silver hair, crimson red eyes, wolf ears at the top of his head and wore a kind of armor.

He smiled introducing himself:

“I am Mangetsu and I share the body with you. And if I allow myself, I will get us out of here. ”

Earthland:

Born about four hundred years before X777, Wendy was orphaned at a young age. She was adopted and raised by Grandeeney during her stay as a daughter of Grandeeney, she became affiliated with Dragon Slayer’s four other children, and met with them several times a year when her adoptive parents met for meetings, where she often begged for Natsu and Gajeel to stop fighting. Wendy, at some point later, was used as a ship for Grandeeney to travel to X777 using the Eclipse Gate.

After wandering around trying to locate his lost mother, Wendy found Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, although he too was desperately lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan pronounce something by the name of "Anima" and, shortly after, he considered it too dangerous for Wendy to travel more with him. He left her in the care of a nearby guild called Cait Shelter.

During her time with Cait Shelter the bluish found an egg and from it was born the flying cat Charle, who became her best friend. Your missions have always involved healing people in cities close to the guild. His only offensive technique was his Tenryuu no Houko (Roar of the Sky Dragon).

In one of them she met a martial arts master named Genkai. And when she learned that Wendy had only one attack technique to defend herself, she offered self-defense classes. Whenever she was not on a mission, the bluish would visit her master.

Thanks to these lessons she was able to defend herself when she was attacked by a wizard named Sidius a few weeks later. He said she would regret leaving him alive which made her shiver down her spine. Weeks passed and then she and Charle forgot about Sidius.

On the day when she was visiting Genkai village again, the bluish eyes widened when she saw the village on fire. All the people in the village had been turned into statues and their faces showed the horror, which passed when they were left in that state. There were several familiar faces on the floor and several with missing limbs.

Sidius was in the center laughing at all the destruction he had done, leaving Marvell in a rage. It only increased when he threatened to kill Charle. She didn't even let him use his magic again, hitting him with his Houko twice before starting to strike him with everything he had.

Finally she ended it by breaking her neck. Even though she was shocked, she swore to herself that she would never leave bastards like Sidius alive again. Charle saw the act as self-defense and thanked her friend for saving her.

When Roubaul learned of this, he regretted that his surrogate daughter had to go through that. That same day Wendy asked,

"Why are you still here?"

Roubaul: What does Wendy mean?

Wendy -looking up to the sky-: I figured it out some time ago thanks to Genkai-Sensei's training. You are a spirit and the other members of the guild also less Charle and me.

Charle, ”she rolls her eyes,“ What?

Roubaul -suspira-: I wanted to find a way or someone to destroy Nirvana.

Charle: Nirvana?

Wendy -curiosa-: What is it?

Roubaul: Nirvana is a very powerful magic, in the form of a giant city, created by a tribe called Nirvit 400 years ago, Nirvana has the ability to change sides who have been between good and evil. Someone good would turn someone bad and vice versa. This magic, being also a city, became the home of the Nirvit. The Nirvit created it to end the darkness of the world, which lived in countless wars at that time. However, they did not know that all the darkness absorbed by nirvana was contained within it, this caused all the inhabitants of the city to fight to the death. They didn't stop fighting until there was only one foot left. The last survivor, namely me, sealed nirvana in a forest.

Charle: But why didn't you go to the next life with others?

Roubaul: I feel responsible for being the boss responsible. Also ... I had a wife and daughter that I loved very much. -smile- And you remind me a lot of my daughter Wendy. This adds another reason for me to stay.

Wendy -sorri-: If so, I will be strong enough to destroy Nirvana and you can go on to the next world. -he smiled

Dimension DxD:

A few days after the Ranting Game against Raiser the young Sekiryuutei woke up tired and injured. He groaned playing the bandages when he heard a female voice ask,

"Issei-san, are you okay?"

Issei -see Asia with towels in her hands-: Yes, Asia. -the blonde hugged him crying- What happened?

Asia: After Raiser beat you up until you lost consciousness, we thought you wouldn't wake up!

Issei: Really? You, Rassei, Akeno-san, Kiba and even Koneko-chan?

Asia: All of us. -this brownish note Rassei on the blonde's head as well as the trio at the door-

Issei: Thank you guys. -note the bandages- And where is Buchou?

Kiba: Socializing with Raiser. She's in the underworld getting ready for the wedding. More satisfied than before the game, honestly speaking.

Issei - blinks in disbelief-: Are you serious?

Akeno: Yes ... - frowning - Which is strange because she was very unhappy before.

Kiba -insecure-: Maybe she found a new way to get rid of the marriage?

Koneko - frowning -: This is all very strange.

Akeno: She just ordered them to continue making contracts.

Even though their master's decisions were strange, everyone continued to make contracts and train. A few days later two exorcists from the Church had appeared in Kuoh warning of the theft of Excaliburs. They were all in the Student Council meeting room to discuss the theft of the Excaliburs. So as Sona was the most authoritative akuma in the city, she was responsible for their meeting.

In addition to the Student Council there were also members of the Occult Club, with the exception of Rias, who was still with Raiser in the underworld. Kiba looked at the Excaliburs of the exorcists, Xenovia Fourth and Irina Shidou childhood friend of Issei, with hatred in her eyes. As for Issei himself, he was looking at an empty spot in the room without paying attention to the conversation.

Xenovia: We are on a mission to recover the excaliburs that were stolen by Grigori.

Sona: This is suicide. You two against an entire faction?

Irina: In fact, we have reason to believe that the only one we will have to fight with is Kokabiel. -Smile confidently- And don't worry about us! I have Excalibur Mimic ... - her bracelet becomes a Katana - And Xenovia-chan has the Excalibur of Destruction! - points to the sword full of bandages Xenovia carried

\- Saji - frowning -: But take exactly what he wants to Kokabiel? That sounds kind of stupid.

Tsubaki: Not to mention it is still suicidal.

Akeno: Did you come here ready to die?

Irina: Of course!

Xenovia: Yes. Although I prefer not to die. -all with drops- Well we should go.

Kiba-gets up-: Not now ... -everyone looks at him-

Xenovia: Who are you?

Kiba - cold smile -: I am your sempai. - creates an ice sword - But unlike you, I was a failure.

Irina -surpresa-: Are you a survivor of the “Holy Sword” project?

Kiba: I didn't survive. Rias-sama saved me by becoming a demon, a knight of his nobility.

There was an explanation about the “Sacred Sword” project. Apparently, excalibur swords could not be wielded, by anyone then a Vatican scientist named Balba Galilei wanted to create "artificial" excalibur swordsmen. The problem is that several children were killed in the attempt.

And Kiba Yuuto was the only child who managed to escape the "institute". He has since vowed that he would take revenge and destroy all excaliburs. Including those from Xenovia and Irina.

Xenovia -draw your Excalibur from Destruction-: Okay "senpai" let's see what you can do.

Koneko -facepalm-: This is not going to end well.

The fight was quick. If Kiba had not been blinded by hatred and thinking straight, he would have had a chance to win. However, that was not the case, the boy tried to destroy the sword or proved useless, finally Xenovia got tired of the fighting joke and knocked him out with the sword's scabbard.

The battle lasted a maximum of two minutes. Issei placed the unconscious swordsman on the sofa for Asia to heal him when the exorcists noticed her.

Irina: You are Asia Argento the ex-Holy Maiden, right?

Asia -nervosa-: Yes.

Irina -curiosa-: Do you still believe in Kami?

Asia -smi-: Of course.

Xenovia: But you have become an akuma. Not to mention that you were excommunicated for healing an akuma.

Akeno - eyes narrowed -: She was taught from an early age to heal people was her nature.

Xenovia: She shouldn't have healed a demon.

Ruruko: And because of a single mistake by her, you kicked her out.

Xenovia: It doesn't matter. Come on Irina. -the same but look at Issei keeping still- Irina?

Akeno: Is Kiba going to be okay?

Asia: He just needs a little rest.

Sona: You can take your day off. I think we will have a long day tomorrow.

Irina: Issei-kun? (brownish looks at her) What happened-

Issei (confused): Huh? -he was on "autopilot" during all events-

Irina: Issei-kun! You've been distracted this whole meeting!

Issei: It's nothing, Irina-chan. -Kiba wakes up and then leaves there leaving everyone worried- I just have some thoughts about my lifestyle. -Get out of the room-

The brownish was not feeling well. Just before Raiser appeared announcing his wedding and Rias the redhead took her nobility to train in a mansion she had in the mountains. During this training Issei developed two techniques: Dragon Shot and Dress Break.

The first was a blast of draconian energy that he could fire after a few boosts. The second served to tear women's clothing. He overpowered it by using it in Asia accidentally.

After that he "demonstrated" the blow using the other girls in the club. Rias and Akeno didn't care but Koneko was another story that punched him in the face, sending him away. A week ago he was returning home after a contract when he was reunited with a person, who he thought was dead.

Raynare the fallen angel who had killed him because of his Sacred Gear. He felt confident when he saw her because he was not the same weakling as before. Issei was surprised when she glowed purple increasing her powers.

Even so, in the battle that followed, Issei's level proved to be much higher than hers. There came a point in the battle when Issei decided to get rid of Raynare's "clothes" with Dress Break before killing her. What happened he could never have predicted.

Not only were Raynare's clothes torn apart, but his entire body was left with only a pool of blood in place. It froze Issei's blood when he thought it could have happened to Asia, Akeno or Koneko. He was so shocked and traumatized by Raynare's sudden death that he was not surprised that he was not worried about Rias.

He has also been having strange dreams lately involving himself walking through a vast desert, when he saw a golden flame. When Issei saw her he would run with all his speed towards her trying to reach her but eight structures would come in his way, blocking him. They were Pawn's Evil Pieces that Rias had placed on him.

At that point in the dream a female voice would say,

"These things are holding their potential."

The 8 giant Pawns started to change color and turned from crimson to black ... slowly the darkness started to take over the place. Issei quickly escaped the darkness knowing that if she reached him something bad would happen. Trying to escape was useless because she soon caught up with him and started trying to consume him.

Before she could fully consume him the voice would say again:

"You cannot die now. You have a duty to perform."

In that the golden flame would enter his body eliminating the darkness but he would wake up at that very moment. He asked what that dream meant. Ddraig was worried about Issei even though he thought something good was going to come out of it.

Deciding to forget about it, for the time being Issei was surprised to see Xenovia and Irina begging on a corner. The brownish man approached and had a drop when he heard the reason.

Xenovia -furiosa-: I can't believe you wasted all of our money on that garbage!

Irina: More respect Xenovia! It is the painting of a Saint!

Xenovia -rosnando-: And what saint was he?

Irina -nervosa-: Er ... São Pedro? -Xenovia gives a shit that cries anime tears-

Issei -drops-: When Irina was a child she wasted all her allowance on a torn Saint's card ...

Xenovia -facepalm-: Why am I not surprised? -Irina makes circles on the floor- What do you want Sekiryuutei?

Issei (thoughtfully): Would you like to eat something?

Thirty minutes later the three were in a restaurant and Issei watched the two exorcists devouring a mountain of food.

Irina: Saved by an akuma. -Issei sent a hurt look to her embarrassing her- Sorry. Force of habit.

Xenovia: What do you want in exchange for feeding us?

Issei: Let Kiba destroy an Excalibur. For that, I ask you to let us help you.

Irina: We cannot accept the help of an akuma. It is against the rules.

Xenovia: The Superior Command never said not to ask a dragon for help, I understand that dragon Sacred Gear users are partially transformed into one. Or am I wrong?

Issei: You are right about everything.

Irina: But ...

Xenovia: You trust your childhood friend, don't you, Irina? -she thinks for a few seconds to wave then- Very well then.

After a quick call Kiba arrived in a matter of minutes after hearing the words "destroy" and "Excalibur". With him were Akeno, Koneko and Saji. The latter had been dragged by Koneko.

Don't ask why she did this.

Kiba: I understood the situation. Even though I feel that dissatisfied users have to give me permission to destroy an Excalibur.

Xenovia: It is an appropriate way to speak ... but if you were an exiled demon I would cut you off without hesitation. (the two looked at each other with hostility)

Irina: So you have a grudge against the church and the "Sacred Sword Project".

Kiba: Of course.

Irina: But Kiba-kun through the design of sword users like Xenovia and I could sync with swords.

Kiba-coldly-: And does that forgive what ended the life of the test users of the project were considered failures? -everyone is

silent- Xenovia: Undoubtedly, this project was too dark for members of the Vatican, the person who had questionable beliefs and was judged for heresy ... we learned that he now works for fallen angels.

Irina: Isn't Balba? -the blonde nodded-

Issei: Anyway. -look at Kiba- I only know your name, your past does not matter to me, much less your hatred, but we are together now, we are companions and that is enough for me.

After that the akuma disguised themselves as exorcists with fake crucifixes starting to walk around the city, looking for clues. Kiba was going ahead stopped and everyone felt a cold was clearly killer instinct. Everyone looked up and saw none other than the renegade exorcist by the name Freed holding an Excalibur.

Saji: Who's that? - summons his Sacred Gear to the Absorption Line -

Issei: Freed Seelzan the most insane guy on the block. -calls Boosted Gear-

Freed: YO! -with a sword drawn at Kiba but Kiba blocks it with his own sword- how hard it is to be popular! -jumps onto a roof-

Kiba used his enhanced Knight speed to climb onto the roof and quickly advance towards Freed. This one in turn disappears in front of the akuma and tries to stab him from behind, but the blonde manages to defend in time.

Freed -smiling insanely-: This sword is the fastest of the Excalibur, Excalibur Rapidly.

The two return to combat at high speed that make them look like blurs in the air being a Knight Kiba tended to use his abnormal speed to fight his opponents, but she would be of no help to him with someone on the same level as Freed.

Akeno: Kiba's speed is useless.

Koneko: We need to stop Freed from moving.

Saji - points to Sacred Gear at Freed -: Leave it to me. Line!

Saji throws a small rope that comes out of his glove, looking like a tongue, that grabs Freed's foot and makes him fall off the roof. Freed tries to cut the line with his Excalibur sword, but it is useless to try to cut it, the sword does not damage any fact that makes Freed furious.

Freed: This thing is made of Draconian material! -irritated-

Victria: And it's going to get worse. Absorb!

Issei - I smiled maliciously -: Didn't you like the power of dragons?

Ddraig: Boost! Boost! Boost! -Issei plays Kiba with Boosted Gear- Transfer!

Issei: Have fun Kiba.

Kiba: With pleasure. -shouts- Sword Birth! -Hundreds of swords go towards Freed who tries to defend himself with the desperate Excalibur but some hit him by cutting him-

Suddenly someone shouted:

"Freed! Focus the sacred energy on the sword and cut the line!"

Freed -smile-: Focus my will on the sword, right? -then the sword begins to emit an intense dangerous glow but lightning strikes him making him cry out in pain and then Koneko kicks him in the stomach causing the excalibur to fall to the

ground- Akeno -sadistic smile-: Ara, ara. Don't forget about me and Koneko-chan. Ara, ara. -the little albino waves beside

him- Koneko: Kill him Kiba-senpai.

Kiba: It is what I intend! -runs towards Freed to cut off his head when someone blocks with a spear of light- What? -looks at Freed's defender and goes pale when he sees a fallen angel with several pairs of wings indicating his power- You are ...

Kokabiel -smiling-: I am Kokabiel. -takes Freed away from the swordsman and picks up the excaliburon the floor-

lyingIrina: A fallen angel of Cadre class ... -trembling-

Issei -thought confused-: I should be scared but ... that's not what I feel. To be honest, I feel excited in this confrontation that is going to come even with an immense disadvantage.

Ddraig -orgulhos-: This means that you are becoming a true warrior.

Before their conversation could continue, a reasonably old man appeared beside Kokabiel. His appearance infuriated Kiba even more.

Xenovia -furiosa-: Traitors Freed Selzen and Balba Galilei, both must be condemned for their sins in the name of Kami!

Kokabiel -divertido-: See you soon! -a magic circle appears teleporting him, Balba and Freed-

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina jumped on top of the building and disappeared looking for clues. Before Issei, Akeno, Koneko and Saji followed them, Sona, Rias and Asia appeared. To their surprise, including Sona and Asia, Raiser was with her.

Sona: Saji why were you getting involved in the Excaliburs issue? They said they didn't want us to interfere!

Saji -nervous-: I wanted to help Kiba. And besides ... -Issei interrupted him-

Issei: I convinced them to change their mind Kaichou.

Koneko: I was the one who brought you Kaichou. He didn't know what it was about until the last minute.

Sona: Alright. Then you will not be punished Saji.

Rias -looks at Issei, narrowing his eyes-: You, on the other hand, is another Issei story. -the same, Koneko, Akeno and Asia look surprised-

Sona: Rias he just wanted to help Kiba. You usually ... -the redhead interrupts her abruptly-

Rias -coldly-: Sona don't move this is the punishment for insubordination. - raise your hands and make a gesture of shaking something-

Issei: What do you mean by that? -rush of pain- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Asia -desperate-: Issei-san!

Akeno: Issei-kun!

Koneko: Issei-senpai!

Saji: Hyoudou!

Sona -unbeliever-: Rias you're going to kill him! -tries to go to the redhead but Raiser is between the two smirking-

Raiser: Don't interfere Sitri. -the brunette snarls-

Ddraig -desperate-: Partner there is still an opportunity for you to break free!

Issei - snorting in pain -: How?

Ddraig: Remove the Evil Pieces!

Issei: But if I do that it is sayonara for both of us Ddraig.

Ddraig: No. There is a way for you to survive.

Issei: Okay.

Rias-cruel smile-: You want to know a little secret Issei? (the brownish looks at her even in pain) I paid Raynare to kill you. (all but Issei open their eyes wide)

Issei: To be frank ... - snorts with pain- You have just confirmed my suspicions! -materializes the Boosted Gear and then to the amazement of those present uses it to pierce his own chest vomiting blood- Take that back, you cow! -starts the Evil Pieces of his body with Boosted Gear throwing them at the feet of Gremory who cannot react in shock-

Raiser-if recovering-: Now you are a renegade then ... -threw flames at him- Die!

Issei: Dragon Shot! -Shots the blast causing an explosion- I'll be back for you and Kiba! -looking at Akeno, Asia and Koneko- It's a promise! -some in a red flash-


End file.
